


Colliding Worlds

by RandomCrapStories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCrapStories/pseuds/RandomCrapStories





	1. Welcome, Traveller

"_Just wear the mask, they'll think you're one of them and they'll walk right past..._" 

"_We all wear masks, but some are deeper than others._" 

"_Do you know who you truly are? Maybe your mask goes so deep that you have even fooled yourself._" 

"_You can only hide for so long..._" 

Secrecy has always been a problem with them. It's not that they couldn't keep a secret, no. It was that they kept secrets too well. You could tell them your deepest, darkest fear with no worry; they'll keep them until even you have forgotten. 

However, secrecy can be both good and bad. Keeping the secret of a surprise party would be great since telling would ruin the surprise. But, unfortunately, this is not that kind of secret. 

This is the kind of secret that was never meant to be told, never meant to be known, never meant to even be in existence. But the secret exists, is known and is told, and now they must keep it. Even if it brings about the end of the world


	2. Chapter One - Mask

The old brick building loomed overhead, light grey mortar cracking from in between the fading red of the main material, the three floors towering overhead of the students milling about. A teacher on the third floor turned on the light in their classroom, scaring a crow from the sill. It let out a call of alarm and flew to the woods, but there were no others to hear the cry.

It was supposed to be warm outside at the moment, but the chilly wind blowing about chased off most of the spring breezes. It cut through her thin jacket, toying with the ends of the sleeves and the drawstrings, but she wasn't cold at all; it took a lot for her to get cold.

She suddenly shuddered and looked about, students making a path around her as the wind started to pick up. An uncomfortable feeling had started creeping down her spine; someone was watching her. But nobody was even paying attention to her, no other eyes met her gaze. All the other students were too busy clambering to get inside.

She stared around for a moment, observing the trees across the crumbling parking lot. The shadows between the trunk could hold anything, and she scanned them carefully for any hint of her watcher. Finding nothing for the moment, she turned back to the building. Taking a small breath to calm herself, she allowed herself to be swept up in the crowd, passing under the cold, black metal doorways. With one last glance towards the parking lot, a small dandelion caught her attention for a moment before she vanished into the school. She never saw the dark figure, staring at the entrance from the trees, hidden away from her gaze.

The hallways were loud, kids laughing and chatting with their friends. She was only able to catch snippets of conversation in passing - gossip from social media, a joke from a group chat, plans for a sleepover, worried homework, talk of what teachers they wanted. She didn't know anyone yet, so she just kept her head ducked as she followed the older students to the orientation hall. She needed to go unnoticed, wearing the mask she always did. They could never find out...

She got jostled a little, pushed around a corner as they turned into the auditorium. The school tried to make it fancy for the public performances, with mock velvet and faux leather bounding covering the seats. The walls were a calming but bland beige colour, the lights overhead casting the house in the standard golden light that comes from most lamps. The stage was oak, or at least was supposed to be, with red, blue, yellow and white light forming small circles on the stage.

Most of the seats were already full, and she was lucky enough to get a seat on the end. She was right next to a pair of chatting boys, who seemed to be talking about the sports available in the school. Right in front of her, a boy and girl that seemed to be a couple snuggled together and whispered nonsense. Across the aisle, a group of girls chatted with either other about something on their phones. A few rows in front, a girl with a more petite frame curled in her seat, writing something on her phone. Behind her, someone was chewing gum, someone else was playing music, another was messing with the pop socket on the back of their phone, and even another was talking with someone across the aisle.

The principal stood up to speak, tapping the mic to get attention. It made a ringing noise that made her wince, but none else seemed affected by it. She settled back into her seat as the teacher patrolled to calm the crowd. The music was stopped, the gum spat out, phones put away, and conversations mostly set aside for later.

When the principal finally began to speak, welcoming "the next generation of high schoolers that shall use their education to further their careers and achieve their dreams", she let out a quiet sigh through her nose. Someone behind her was still whispering, and she could hear them easily.

Eventually, after listening to the gossip about someone named Kayla having sex with someone else, she tuned them out. It was lucky that she had practice with ignoring others. 

This was going to be a very long day...


	3. Chapter Two - Fangs

She never smiled. Not truly, anyway. It took a lot for her to give a little smile. Maybe a smirk, but never a grin or smile. She wasn't smiling now. It was cold and the wind cut easily through her jacket. It felt like the frigid air would freeze her teeth if she showed them.

Due to the wind, she kept her head ducked, only glancing up to make sure she didn't run into anyone or anything. The doorway was the same plain, black metal as always, maybe a bit more weather torn than last year. She didn't know and didn't care to be frank.

She was getting shouldered about in the crowd, pushed along through the hallways to the auditorium. Her mouth was watering a little at the smell of so much around her, but she shoved down the urges. No, she could not. Not in the middle of the hallway at least - surely some people wouldn't mind a bite mark or two, or maybe three if she was lucky. Everyone always wanted to seem cooler than they were - maybe she could even make a business out of it - 5 or 10 dollars depending on the size, 15 for custom shapes perhaps? She'd have to do some research on that.

Glancing up, she saw that they were in the auditorium now. It was the same as last time - fake velvet and leather seats, same plastic wood stage, same blaring lights and same thunderous racket as students chatting on and on and on about trivial manners. She tuned out the commotion, not wanting to deal with the problems of everyone around her at the moment. 

She was shuffled into a row, sitting on the left side on the end. She leaned on her hand and let out a quiet sigh. Looking around out of boredom, she caught sight of a new kid. Their hand was twitching slightly, their foot subtly bounced up and down, and their eyes darted around the room, taking in everything. They smelled...off, was the only way she could describe it. They were something else, whoever they were.

The principal began talking, and the squeal from the mic made both her and the new kid flinch. Once it had stopped, the auditorium had quieted by quite a bit. But even as the talking drew her attention away, she couldn't get her mind off the new kid.

Things were about to get very, very interesting.


End file.
